


The Adventures of No Name Movie

by orphan_account



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title character No Name must stop the Evil Jellion Overlord and his army of jellions from taking over Bikini Bottom along with some help from friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Name and his friends are on their way home from spending hours at King Jellyfish's kingdom when they discover a mysterious cave.

Our story begins in Jellyfish Fields. Jellyfish Fields is where the citizens of Bikini Bottom play the recreational sport called Jellyfishing (especially SpongeBob and Patrick). There's more than that. It's the home of the beloved jellyfish: No Name. He lives in Jellyfish Fields with his friends Angler, Twelvie, and Brain, and have their misadventures.

One day, the friends were at King Jellyfish's kingdom. They had to rebuild the statue they knocked down while playing tag a few days ago. King Jellyfish came outside to see how much they progressed.

"It looks very nice, indeed. But...I have 4 spots, not three." King Jellyfish said. "But, you can come back tomorrow."

"Queen Jellyfish would let us stay the whole day!" No Name whispered to Angler. They laughed

"Nonsense, No Name! King Jellyfish would had to argue with her just to let us take a break. That's how loyal King Jellyfish is!" Brain said cheerfully

"I didn't know Queen Jellyfish would be that mean." Twelvie said, puzzled

The gang were on their way back to Jellyfish Fields. That's when Brain spotted a strange-looking cave.

"Say, I haven't seen that thing before!" Brain said

"I'd love to see what's in there. Sadly, there could be a monster." Angler said reluctantly

"Your right, Angler. You could have gotten killed." No Name said. "Anyways, I really gotta go. I got alot of chores to do at home."

As No Name went away, Angler thinked about how he said he didn't want to go into the cave. He was really curious about doing it. He decided to go home too to think about it.

That night, Angler couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about the strange-looking cave. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he puts on his jacket and sneaks off.

When Angler got to the cave, he saw a teenage-looking jellyfish. He went to go meet him.

"Hey, are you going into the cave too?"

"Yeah. And I bought my camera to record footage." one of the jellyfish said

"Can I come too?" Angler asked happily

"Sure. Just make sure that that we look out for each other."

"Wow, you say sure a lot!"

Angler and the teenage-looking jellyfish buzzed into the cave til they found an green giant jellyfish, with eyes.

"Ahh! Who the [dolphin noise] are you?!" the teenage-looking jellyfish said

"I'm the Giant Alien Jellion. I'm a evil overlord whose plan is to capture all of the jellyfish and make them my henchman. Then, I will send the jellyfish to Bikini Bottom and capture all of the citizens who lived there! I might as well start off with you two innocent victims!"

Angler and the teenage-looking jellyfish tried to make their escape out of the cave, but they weren't fast enough. The Giant Alien Jellion ate the two jellyfish and made them into jellions, and their real bodies were stored in a pod.

"Now, my new henchmen, go capture all of the jellyfish you can find!"


	2. Unusual Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain and Twelvie visit No Name on a Saturday morning to tell him that Angler is missing. The trio also discover a new type of jellyfish.

The next day, No Name was happily sleeping in his bed when he heard a loud knock. When he opened his bedroom door, it was Brain and Twelvie.

"No Name, we need your help!" Twelvie said

"Okay, first of all, how are you guys early, and did you guys sneak in?"

"We always hang out early on Saturdays. Also, your door was unlocked." Brain said

"Gosh. My parents always leave the door unlocked when they go out on Saturday" No Name thought

Brain said that Angler was gone. There was slience, and No Name didn't look much surprised

Twelvie said, "Why aren't you shouting like me? He could be killed, kidnapped, reincarnated-". "God, I'm losing breath. I'm gonna go get some water if you don't mind,"

No Name turned to Brain

"I kinda agree with Twelvie. Did you perhaps stalk Angler last night?"

"No. Also, it's possible that Angler went into the cave and got captured by the monster."

"Or maybe it's something else." Brain said. "Today has been unusual so far, well even though it kinda just started."

Twelvie came back to the room. "I'm back. Let's go outside to see what's going on."

The gang got outside of No Name's house, and they did saw something very unusual. A jellyfish was buzzing happily when a strange jellyfish with eyes came up to it. It opened his mouth, and had sharp teeth. He ate the jellyfish and and it came out...as a clone!

"Oh sick! I should had known my life would suddenly turn so PG-13!" Brain said

"Nah, this more looks like TV-Y7" Twelvie said

"Guys! We gotta do something about this!" No Name said

"But how?" Twelvie asked

"Just follow me"


	3. Visit to Bikini Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio visits No Name's friend SpongeBob in Bikini Bottom in hope of learning more about the new unusual species they encountered today.

In search for help, No Name, Brain, and Twelvie went to Bikini Bottom. That's where No Name's loyal friend SpongeBob is. Twelvie looked at his watch, and it said 3:00 PM. His stomach started to grumble.

"I know we just got here, but around this time, I HAVE TO EAT!" Twelvie said

A lightbulb came out of No Name's head

"I got an idea" No Name said "SpongeBob should be still at The Krusty Krab!"

Brain was trying to think. "Okay, who was SpongeBob again?"

"Remember? You guys thought that he was trying to kiddnap me."

"Ohhh" Brain said

They finally made it to The Krusty Krab, home of the mouth-watering Krabby Patty. They went inside and approached the counter, where Squidward was probably on his break reading a magazine.

Squidward put down the magazine, and his eyes were wide

"Say, are you those jellyfish SpongeBob talked about one time?" Squidward asked

"Yeah" Twelvie said. "We interviewed him once, and he said you liked to read about celebrity deaths,"

"Okay...um...THAT WAS A PHASE!" Squidward yelled

The whole room turned to Squidward, and he was sweating.

"Sorry...That's how adult squids are these days!"

No Name rolled his eyes "Anyways...We need SpongeBob's help for something important"

"He's in the kitchen" Squidward said

The gang got in the kitchen and saw SpongeBob flippin Krabby Patties.

"No Name? What are you doing here?" SpongeBob questioned

"SpongeBob, we need your help!" No Name exclaimed "Today, we saw a average, oridnary, everyday jellyfish got eaten by some jellyfish with big eyes. And we need your help to know what's going on"

"Oh geez, No Name. I don't know. I do know my smart ladyfriend Sandy. I can't go with you since i'm very busy with orders. So, I can give you the address"

SpongeBob got a piece a paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote the address

SpongeBob gave the paper to No Name. "Here you go. 127 Conch Street"

"How come I don't see it in your street?"

"You just have to go all the way right til you see it."

After a few minutes, they got to the Treedome, and No Name knocked. The door opened, and they got in

"SpongeBob, is that you? You don't come out of work til 6." Sandy said as he got out of her oak tree

"No. I'm No Name, a friend of SpongeBob. He was supposed to come with us, but he was busy."

"Alrighty. What can I do for you?"

No Name told Sandy about what happened today, and got out her animal book

"I think there was a page on this animal. I don't read this very often." Sandy said as she flipped through the pages

"Aha, it's a jellion!" Sandy shouted. "Orgin- Jellions come from a monster called the Evil Jellion Overlord. He's said to capture jellyfish and turn into henchman. There were comics about this back in the 60s and 70s. It was also a REAL MYTH!. This can actually be true!"

"Angler could be a jellion right now! I can't believe he started all this, but we gotta help him."

"How can we defeat this beast anyway?" Twelvie asked

"It saids here the jellion's weakness is mayonnaise." Sandy said

"Holy crud. I hate mayo. I think it smells" Brain said, disgusted

"I don't have mayo, but there's some at The Krusty Krab. I bet SpongeBob would be happy to give you some."

No Name and his friends thanked Sandy for help and exited the treedome. "Off to the Krusty Krab...again!"


	4. The Ultimate Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Name finds out that Angler has been turned into a jellion, and has a whole crowd of jellions to defeat outside The Krusty Krab.

In search for help, No Name, Brain, and Twelvie went to Bikini Bottom. That's where No Name's loyal friend SpongeBob is. Twelvie looked at his watch, and it said 3:00 PM. His stomach started to grumble.

"I know we just got here, but around this time, I HAVE TO EAT!" Twelvie said

A lightbulb came out of No Name's head

"I got an idea" No Name said "SpongeBob should be still at The Krusty Krab!"

Brain was trying to think. "Okay, who was SpongeBob again?"

"Remember? You guys thought that he was trying to kiddnap me."

"Ohhh" Brain said

They finally made it to The Krusty Krab, home of the mouth-watering Krabby Patty. They went inside and approached the counter, where Squidward was probably on his break reading a magazine.

Squidward put down the magazine, and his eyes were wide

"Say, are you those jellyfish SpongeBob talked about one time?" Squidward asked

"Yeah" Twelvie said. "We interviewed him once, and he said you liked to read about celebrity deaths,"

"Okay...um...THAT WAS A PHASE!" Squidward yelled

The whole room turned to Squidward, and he was sweating.

"Sorry...That's how adult squids are these days!"

No Name rolled his eyes "Anyways...We need SpongeBob's help for something important"

"He's in the kitchen" Squidward said

The gang got in the kitchen and saw SpongeBob flippin Krabby Patties.

"No Name? What are you doing here?" SpongeBob questioned

"SpongeBob, we need your help!" No Name exclaimed "Today, we saw a average, oridnary, everyday jellyfish got eaten by some jellyfish with big eyes. And we need your help to know what's going on"

"Oh geez, No Name. I don't know. I do know my smart ladyfriend Sandy. I can't go with you since i'm very busy with orders. So, I can give you the address"

SpongeBob got a piece a paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote the address

SpongeBob gave the paper to No Name. "Here you go. 127 Conch Street"

"How come I don't see it in your street?"

"You just have to go all the way right til you see it."

After a few minutes, they got to the Treedome, and No Name knocked. The door opened, and they got in

"SpongeBob, is that you? You don't come out of work til 6." Sandy said as he got out of her oak tree

"No. I'm No Name, a friend of SpongeBob. He was supposed to come with us, but he was busy."

"Alrighty. What can I do for you?"

No Name told Sandy about what happened today, and got out her animal book

"I think there was a page on this animal. I don't read this very often." Sandy said as she flipped through the pages

"Aha, it's a jellion!" Sandy shouted. "Orgin- Jellions come from a monster called the Evil Jellion Overlord. He's said to capture jellyfish and turn into henchman. There were comics about this back in the 60s and 70s. It was also a REAL MYTH!. This can actually be true!"

"Angler could be a jellion right now! I can't believe he started all this, but we gotta help him."

"How can we defeat this beast anyway?" Twelvie asked

"It saids here the jellion's weakness is mayonnaise." Sandy said

"Holy crud. I hate mayo. I think it smells" Brain said, disgusted

"I don't have mayo, but there's some at The Krusty Krab. I bet SpongeBob would be happy to give you some."

No Name and his friends thanked Sandy for help and exited the treedome. "Off to the Krusty Krab...again!"


	5. Sandy Cheeks Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the story. After No Name runs out of weapons, Sandy Cheeks saves the day (like the chapter title says) by eliminating all of the jellions, including the Evil Jellion Overlord once and for all, and everything goes back to the way it was.

"I do" said a familiar voice on top of the Krusty Krab. They looked up, and it was Sandy. She used her blaster, and lots of mayonnaise squirted out, killing lots of the jelions.

"Oh crud. My henchman! Time to make a move!" The Evil Jellion said. He ran away

"Oh no you don't!" Sandy said. She jumped from the roof and got out another blaster, and it was more powerful. She blasted it at Evil Jellion Overlord. He turned around, and he exploded. The remaining jellions disappeared.

"Sandy, that was amazing. That was the first explosion I've seen in person!" Twelvie said

"Wait a minute...is Angler gone forever?" No Name asked

Sandy got out her animal book. "Oh, I didn't get to read this part. After the jellions make a clone, their real bodies are stored in a pod, inside a cave. When the clone dies, the pod opens. Your friend Angler is still alive!"

"Then let's go see!"

Sandy and the jellyfish got to the strange-looking cave, they couldn't find him.

"I looked into the cave very clearly, and can't still find him." Brain said

"I'm right here, you guys." Angler said behind them

"ANGLER!" The jellyfish went to give Angler a hug

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and went into that cave, and the fact that I had an alien clone."

"Well, the alien clone part wasn't your fault. It was the Overlord's." No Name said

"Anyways, the past few days were amazing. So amazing it could be turned into a movie!" Brain said

"Then a sequel could come?" Twelvie said

"Nah. It would be too amazing to have a sequel."


End file.
